Curiosity killed Nero
by hope-to-last
Summary: Nero can't sleep and goes for water, but... what are these sounds coming out of Dante's bedroom? VxNxD Warning: twincest, PWP


**Di****sclaimer**: I don't own the Devil May Cry saga or it characters, they belong to Capcom! But I can control their actions while playing the game XD I'm not making any profit from this story, it was written simply for fun.

**Warning****s**: twincest, PWP (really, it's the most plot-less thing I've ever wrote), uke Dante (is this a warning? LOL)

**A/N**: This story is AU cause I need Vergil alive for my dirty plans!

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Nero rolled on his bed, restless. He stared at the ceiling of his new room, recalling the events that led him to his current situation.

The city of Fortuna was still in recovering process, but despite all the efforts it was clear that it would never be like its old self. The structural damage was hard and tiresome to repair, but the emotional scars of a highly religious community betrayed by it's own faith will be even harder to heal. The remnants of the Order avoided all responsibilities and the people did not know in who confide. Once he finished with all the scattered demons around the area, Nero's efforts to save the city seemed to slowly vanish from people's mind, and the usual nasty rumours about him increased and spread faster.

The person who had been his anchor to Fortuna, Kyrie didn't grow apart from him, but treated him like her brother, always talking about their lost family and acting like an older sister or mother to him. Nero supposed that she felt unable to recognise the loss of her family, and he was a strong bond to that past. Moreover, he had really begun to look at her like a sister in the past months, the usual inflaming love he used to feel for her slowly transformed into something more platonic. So he accepted his new role of Kyrie's brother, specially when she began showing interest in one of the new leaders of the city.

The life in Fortuna became boring to Nero, who felt the urge to fight the demons that escaped from Fortuna. He began doing small demon hunting jobs every now and then, meeting Dante in almost every of them At first they settled for a 'friendly' competition, but seeing how always they met and that they were more efficient when working together, Dante decided that it will be better if they were partners. That turned out to be a shocking surprise to Nero, first because of the double meaning of Dante's proposition and secondly cause he couldn't believe that the legendary Dante wanted to work with him. He would never say it aloud, but he was flattered. So Nero accepted the invitation, among telling him how of a perverted old man Dante was. That's how Nero ended living in the Devil May Cry.

However, that hadn't been the only recent surprise in Nero's new life. The first time he met Dante's brother, Vergil, it had like seeing a calmer version of Dante himself, peacefully cleaning the blade of that impressive katana that he'd finally given back to Dante. However, Vergil's demeanour wasn't similar to Dante's at all. Truth to be told, Nero was a bit scared of the handsome colder twin, he looked like he was a potentially dangerous person. And the lack of information about his past was slightly alarming. Nevertheless, Dante confided in him, and although he didn't like admitting it, Nero confided in Dante.

Nero sighed, it was clear that he wasn't getting any rest tonight. He woke up from bed, only wearing his pyjama trousers and went downstairs. Maybe a glass of cold water will help him relax. Which was even more absurd was that he was restless cause he was bored to death. This last week there hadn't been any jobs, and spending the whole week in the Devil May Cry office with Dante and his creepy twin had settled a strangely sexual tension in the atmosphere. Definitely, this kind of things never happened when Trish (although Nero internally still called her Gloria) or the other girl, Lady, were there. Had Dante been teasing him out of boredom and he abstained to play with him when the girls were close cause then he wasn't that interesting anymore? Or it just was that Dante never played with him in that way when the girls were with them cause that meant they were on an important mission? Sure, Trish and Lady were often in their own missions and spent small time with the boys. Nero shook his head, confused. Why the hell he was suddenly interested in the cause of Dante's behaviour? After drowning the second glass, Nero decided that the water was a lousy help to relax and settled to came back to his room.

In his return trip to the room, Nero heard small whimpers and moans coming out from Dante's room. His cheeks reddened as soon as his mind was flooded with images of the elder devil slayer getting himself off. Nero was going to leave, deciding to sleep some and stop thinking like a pervert, when among the sexy moans he heard a low growl of pleasure that made him froze on his tracks. He was sure that there were two persons on the room, and the other person seemed to be also a male. The sounds coming from the other side of the door were slowly making Nero hotter and he was more than a little curious to know who was with Dante. The door was ajar, almost closed, but ajar nonetheless. He gave into his curiosity and pushed the door carefully, slowly making it slide to the side and giving him a better view of the bed. There he met a sight that made him stop breathing.

Dante was on his fours, arse high in the air while resting his forehead against the mattress. Behind him, pounding hard into the devil slayer and making him moan wantonly there was a person that Nero never expected to found. It was so similar to Dante, same pale and smooth skin, same blue eyes, same white hair… and his silvery spikes were damp with transpiration and clung slightly to the sides, accentuating Vergil's resemblance with Dante. The sight of the twins fucking was somehow mesmerising Nero, the way Vergil had his eyes half lidded in pleasure and finally showing some emotions in his handsome but usually hard features, the divine whimpers issuing out of Dante's throat… Nero knew that it was considered wrong and he was supposed to find it disgusting, but the scene in front of him was making him hard, despite his confusion. The danger of being caught watching them only made him hornier, and Nero lightly rubbed the growing bulge beneath his pants.

"Dante.." Vergil panted, thrusting relentlessly into his younger twin

"Yeah… I know… ahh" Dante managed to respond between moans. Obviously, they knew about the little spy "It's rude… to stare…. uh… kid" he reprimanded as mockingly as he could in his situation.

Nero jumped at those words, eyes wide in shock and the blush in his cheeks spreading further with the mix of arousal and embarrassment. Still, he did not move, he couldn't seem to decide what to do.

"It's ok… come here" Dante commanded, earning a sly smile from his twin.

Nero stared numbly at them before entering and closing the door. He went towards Dante, his breathing growing heavier by the second.

Dante chuckled lowly, seeing how hot and bothered was the boy in front of him. He had always thought that Nero's brash attitude combined with his cute and innocent appearance made him so enticing, not that he would tell him so if he did not want to find Nero's sword, Red Queen, painfully embedded in his stomach. But he had discussed the issue with Vergil, who admitted that the kid looked cute when he was frustrated after one of Dante's pranks. So Dante wasn't letting slip the chance of getting the two most amazing men he'd ever found at the same time.

He reached the waistband of Nero's pants with one hand, pouring his hot breath and wet kisses on the growing bulge across the thin cotton fabric of the boy's sleeping clothes. Nero unconsciously moved his hips forward, growing impatient at the teasing.

Dante hooked his fingers around the hem of Nero's pants, rubbing as much skin as he could in the process, and pooled them down, freeing Nero's now completely hard cock. Dante placed a wet, sloppy kiss on the head, licking the oozing juices and feeling Nero's dick twitch in response. When the wet warmness encased his straining member, Nero couldn't help to buck his hips, trying to get more into Dante's mouth.

Dante moaned around the erection in his mouth as his twin hit his sweet spot, the vibrations making Nero go wild, tangling his fingers in Dante's soft, white tresses and fucking his mouth with no regards. The sensation of being so thoroughly used by the two men both excited and frightened Dante, he had no control in the situation, and that was something he wasn't used to it, but it also felt so damn good.

Vergil sneaked his hand down from his brother's hip and found his hot dick. Dante couldn't resist any longer the pleasurable torture his twin was putting on him and climaxed, moaning his pleasure since could not do anything else due to the cock in his mouth. Vergil thrust into him one more time, harder than ever, before painting his inner walls white with his own release. Almost at the same time, Nero screamed as he let go his load in Dante's throat. Dante had never felt so flooded with cum in his life.

The three men lay in the bed, recovering their breath. Nero felt Dante's inquisitive gaze on him, a teasing smirk adorned his lips. He began to get really nervous when Vergil stared at him too, he was lying between the two brothers. Nero thought it would be proper to explain himself, maybe the twins were expecting him to tell why he was spying them. Then, when he was going to say something, Dante and Vergil decided to kiss, just above Nero's face. Their kiss was a passionate one, tongues intertwined and battling against each other, Vergil could still taste Nero's release in his twin's tongue. Nero opened his mouth and then shut it close in surprise. Dante swiftly got away from Vergil and locked his lips with Nero's, licking and nibbling at them, trying to gain access to Nero's mouth. The young demon hunter let out a small surprised moan when he felt another hot mouth sucking his left nipple, Dante used this chance to deepen the kiss. Nero was a little overwhelmed by the elders' actions, but he did not want to be regarded as a submissive one by those two, so he pulled Dante closer and tried to dominate the kiss at the same time he let one of his hands wander on Dante's sculpted pectorals.

Vergil chuckled at Nero's impatient actions, "_He's so young and foolish… and strangely attractive_" the colder twin thought, maybe he had a little soft spot for foolish boys with white hair, like Dante and this kid. He bit down on the nipple he was taking care of and the boy whimpered wantonly. Oh, so he liked it rough, it probably was because of his demon side. Vergil had never found a demon (or half demon by the case) who didn't like rough and demanding sex. It was time to give the boy what he wanted. Dante was making his way down the kid's neck, leaving a trail of bite and red marks that would disappear before the fun was over.

Vergil's hand were on Nero's thighs now, caressing them as he claimed the young demon hunter's mouth. He was surprised of how forceful the kiss turned out to be. Nero could feel Dante's hardness rubbing against his knee while the elder played with his renewing erection. How he could do anything else than submit to those gorgeous men who were playing so expertly with him? Definitely, his brain did not find an answer, at least not in that moment. Dante was now licking around the boy's entrance, trying to push one finger in; and Vergil was decided to leave a mark on Nero's neck. Vergil knew Dante was dying to have the boy, so he decided to rush the action a bit.

"Where's the lube Dante?" he asked innocently

"Wait, there's something wrong with you if you think I'm going to the bitch for you both!" Nero quickly snapped as Dante stopped his ministrations in favour of searching for the lube. Where the hell it was? Oh, yeah, he kicked it to the floor before.

"I see," Vergil chuckled "should I help you to find a _bitch_ suitable for you?"

Nero nodded and grinned wildly; was really Vergil suggesting what he thought? The rare smirk on his face seemed to say so.

"Hey, Dante, thanks for the lube" Vergil said, grabbing the little bottle out of his brother's hands. Nero used the seconds of confusion in Dante's head for pushing him down and spread his legs apart.

"What the fuck are you doing, kid?" Dante asked dumbfounded.

"You're the king of the intelligent questions, aren't you, brother?" Vergil teased, fumbling with the lid of the bottle, finally opening it and coating Nero's thick length with the slippery substance. Seeing that he was horny beyond return and both Vergil and Nero were determined to not let him get up, Dante bent his legs and held them open by the knees.

"You better hurry up, kid" Dante's voice was husky and clouded with lust.

Nero easily slid inside the older man beneath him, both of them moaning in pleasure, Nero because of the hot tightness around him, and Dante because of the unexpected spike of pleasure at the sudden breech. The rhythm of the boy's thrusting was so familiar and when Dante opened his eyes he found Vergil behind Nero, grabbing him by the hips and guiding him in and out of Dante. It was a really hot sight, and Nero's cock was rubbing his insides in all the right places, maybe it had been a wise decision to let the boy top him this time.

Vergil squeezed the remnants of the lube on his dick and tossed the tube aside, his now slippery fingers probed Nero's hole. The boy was successfully distracted by fucking Dante's brains out and only noticed the sneaky fingers when Vergil suddenly thrust two of them inside the kid. Vergil moved the fingers in circles, stretching the tight ring of muscle, and hit some special spot. Dante could almost feel the dick inside him twitch as Nero let out a loud, throaty moan.

"You… you've planned this… you damn…AH!" Dante reprimanded his sly brother. He was abruptly cut off as Vergil entered Nero and let his weight fall forward, all of their weight pinning Dante to the bed and making Nero's dick to reach deeper inside him. Vergil definitely liked to be in control, but if the results were like these nobody was gonna complain.

Nero was at loss of words, the combined pleasures were making his mind spin uncontrollably. He saw Dante jacking off and tried to help him but his strokes were erratic, dictated by the steady pounding of his prostate. He let his head fall backwards, resting on Vergil's shoulder; his fingers dug on Dante's hip and his devil bringer, in an attempt of not hurting the man below him, clawed at the bed-sheets, tearing holes into them. Nero's moans and soft whimpers of pleasure escalated in volume as he came closer to the edge. He finally came hard, in an screaming orgasm, not knowing if to chant Vergil's name or Dante's. The clamping muscle's of the boy's ass made Vergil climax inside the kid, filling him with cum. Dante was only a thrust away of reaching his own orgasm too, Nero now helping him to frantically stroke his oozing member. White cum splattered across their stomachs and hands, some of it even reaching Dante's chin.

The three men collapsed on the bed panting, exhausted. Nero rolled to his left and rested his head atop one of the twins' chest, before realizing it was Vergil, who growled showing his displeasure. Then Dante embraced Nero from behind, using him as a pillow. Vergil sighed and gave up just before falling asleep.

... ... ... ...

Trish and Lady were back from their special mission in Europe and decided to drop at Devil May Cry, Dante usually wanted to know about the demons they got to kill and all this stuff (besides letting him know he had to pay their plane and hotel bills).

"Looks like there's no one home" Lady mused, the office was empty and there were no sounds indicating human life in the surroundings.

"Maybe they went on a mission" Trish shrugged, he dropped her bag on the sofa and went for coffee.

"Ha, maybe Mr. Haughty and the kid can wake up before twelve in the morning, but Dante cannot" Lady laughed.

"Yeah, you're right" Trish said opening the fridge, gosh it was pizza everywhere "Besides, Dante wouldn't have gone out before finishing the cold pizza". She heard someone on the stairs "Lady?"

The dark haired woman went upstairs, she was decided to kick Dante's lazy ass awaken and make him do something of profit, like paying her bills. She silently opened the door of the room, she wanted to surprise him. But she was the one surprised, instead. On the large bed she found Nero sandwiched between the sons of Sparda, all of them naked and covered in…

Lady run downstairs, a devilish grin painted on her face.

"Trish, where the hell is my camera?" she asked panting "You won't believe it, I've found the best blackmail material ever!"

* * *

**A/N:** well, this has been harder to write than I thought, all thanks to that stupid writer's block. Reviews make my inner fangirl happy! XD


End file.
